


Diary of a Marshall Commander

by QueenChaos_5, Starflight_Writes



Series: Clone Wars Randomness [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChaos_5/pseuds/QueenChaos_5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight_Writes/pseuds/Starflight_Writes
Summary: This story will follow the life of Commander Fox from the battle of Geonosis, Ziro the Hutt, Fives' death and will end during the rise of the Empire. Will be updated weekly. Started August 17 2020. To be uploaded on Saturdays.
Series: Clone Wars Randomness [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810288
Comments: 25
Kudos: 19





	1. Week 1 Geonosis to the Guard.

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up! Fox hasn't got his name yet in the first few chapters.

**Day 1:**

Dear diary,

Today was my first battle. guess how it went? I was the lone survivor of my squad. That's how it went. It was horrible. I watched my brothers die left and right! Blaster fire everywhere! At first, I thought this would be fun. We're doing this for the Republic! We are loyal to the Republic. Apparently what is supposed to be the Republic is equal to the stories about the Seppies. We didn't expect any thanks from anyone and we didn't get any. I saw one guy run. CT-2342 ran away after I saw that the droids were killing off his squadmates one by one. I don't blame him. Would have done the same if I weren't a CC.

Signing off as CC-1010.

**Day 2:**

We're going to be sorted into proper legions and be assigned our Generals in a couple of days. One thing I know for certain is that I won't be with my batchmates. As a CC, I'm a Clone Commander. One clone commander per legion apparently.

Signing off as CC-1010.

**Day 3:**

We're just chilling on Kamino until we all get transported to Coruscant where our Generals will receive their first battle missions from the Jedi Council. Colt, Blitz and Havoc are overseeing ARC Trooper training. Lucky guys are going to be stationed here. Heard that Shaak Ti will be joining them. Solid person. Wise and surprisingly has a rare sense of humour. She's pretty chill.

**Day 4:**

Guess what! I am going to be stationed on Coruscant as Clone Commander of the Coruscant Guard! Last line of defence for the Republic! I won't have to do anything!! Hooray! I don't think a computer can understand what I just said. I was being sarcastic! This is going to be horrible! I am going to be bored all day!!

I was right and wrong. This is indeed a nightmare but not a boring one. I have to escort the senile, ancient figure they call the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Even Skywalker getting Knighted or whatever early and me being assigned to him is better than this. And I am being forced to socialise with my fellow commanders. Yes, there are more but I am still in charge. 4 CCs and one is a Lieutenant. Commanders Thorn and Stone and Lieutenant Thire are my fellow CCs. I'm the only one without a nickname.

**Day 5:**

Shit, I just remembered I hadn't brought my deck of playing cards with me. Actually, no. I think Thire has it. Stupid Lieutenant sneaking off everywhere to steal stuff. Starting to act like me! Wait, is this thing even secure? Lemme check. Pfft, talking to a holocom as if it were an actual person. Ok, this is secure.

My life right now: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKK!!! I AM ON PRISON DUTY!!! FUCKING PRISON DUTY!! THERE IS A CHASE GOING ON AND THAT FUCKING CC LIEUTENANT IS ALLOWED TO CHASE IT BUT NOT ME? I'm soooooo bored!! Rys went to the bathroom 15 minutes ago. 

Signing off as CC-1010.

**Day 6:**

Why am I doing this right now? I'm talking to a holocom. As if that will give me more emotional support than my batchmates. I hope little Kote is OK. He should be fine. Apparently Kenobi is one of the best. From what I've heard. Though Kot'ika has to deal with his whiny shabuir of a Padawan who wanted to save some Senator. Wolffe was practically adopted by his jetii. Lucky feral bastard. CC-6454 has Windu. I met him once. He's the best after Yoda but such a Karen though. Bly should be fine as well. The 327th is well equipped and have a good Jedi General. 

Signing off as CC-1010.

**Day 7:**

Personally, I think the Jedi aren't prepared to lead a war. They're peacekeepers for fuck's sake, not soldiers. Proved that on Geonosis. I'm sitting here doing something that is not my job, the Chancellors fucking paperwork! I used to hear great tales about him but I've only been here for 3 days and I hate him. Senile old prick can't even do his own paperwork! Good news is that Thorn is now my new best friend. Heh, sorry, Wolffe!

Signing off as CC-1010.


	2. Week 2. A trip to Crait.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CC-1010 takes Wolffe out drinking. The next day he off to Crait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be posted every Monday but I have 0 patience and instead of updating my other books, I continued this one.

Day 8: 

I have found something worse than prison duty: 

Paperwork.

The damned paperwork isn't even mine! Palpatine just keeps giving his papers to me instead, so that he has more free time for parties and shit! 

This kriffing job is driving me nuts! 

Finally finished the paperwork! Took ages! You know what? Next time I'm passing it off to Thorn! The bastard can see for himself why being Marshall Commander is the same as Haran. 

Good news! Wolffe is coming planetside tomorrow! His general needs a new hyperdrive for his starfighter after some droid blasted it.

Signing off as CC-1010

Day 9:

Wolffe will be arriving in about 30 minutes. He thinks I'm lucky for being of Coruscant. Imma prove him wrong!

Why can't my di'kutla brother keep his sanity at a kriffing bar? I had to pull the Marshall Commander rank. Here's how it went:

Cale from the 212th and Flash from the 44th got into a fight about who was better at singing. It was starting to get rough and so, my feral brother, CC-3636 'Wolffe' went over to them to break them apart. Di'kut made the mistake of wearing his armour, so Cale laughed and said; "What are you going to do? Bite me?" Wolffe kinda lost his cool and started punching Cale for insulting him. The three had a fight that soon turned into a bar fight. I got up from my seat and yelled: "EVERYONE, SHUT THE KRIFF UP! THAT IS AN ORDER!" Some shithead named Jesse said: "Who do you think you are? A Marshall Commander?" The look on the trooper's face when I told him that I was indeed an MC and not just that, but the MC of the Coruscant Guard. Got everyone to finally stop when I yelled "Granade!" followed by a couple of gunshots. Soldier's instincts kicked in, so everyone ducked. The look on their faces, especially Wolffe's when I said they were going to spend the night in a holding cell until they'd sobered up. Official order from CC-1010. No one disobeys an order from me. At least if they know what's good for them.

Signing off as CC-1010

Day 10:

Today I get to accompany Palpatine to a meeting he has on Crait. Worth my time as a Marshall Commander? Probably not. Can't be much worse than prison duty, right?

Fuck, I was wrong. The fuckers he had his meeting with were very racist toward me and my men because we're clones. We were born in a laboratory and that makes us human droids. We'll be here for a couple more days.

Signing off as CC-1010.

Day 11:

CRYSTAL CRITTERS ARE THE MOST ADORABLE CREATURES I HAVE EVER SEEN!!! These snow-foxes are so cute!! Now I know why Stone likes animals so much. Some rookie named CT-2138 said that I sometimes act like the critters. I guess he's right. I'm always sneaking off to places and back when I was a cadet, others would pay me to steal something for them and I always returned with what they needed.

I still haven't got a nickname though which is slightly embarrassing. Everyone else has. Even CC-411 who is now 'Ponds'. I heard from Kote that he fell into a pond with a frog in his mouth. Bly got his nickname by mispronouncing bye when he was a cadet.

Signing off as CC-1010.

Day 12:

I finally have a nickname! Well, almost. Still have to com my batchmates about it.

There was a droid attack, someone knew of our location and there was a bomb. I somehow snuck through all kinds of places to find a way out of our cave. When I was stuck, a critter came up to me and stared into my helmet. It then slipped past me. Something told me to follow it, so that's what I did. I slipped and slid through various holes and found a way out. And I found a way to blast the cave open without killing or even hurting anyone. All thanks to a critter. My mood was cut short when one of the Senators yelled at me.

Said something along the lines of "You sly little creature. Always getting into trouble! I know you stole a detonator and used it! You will be punished!"

Thank the Force Senator Amidala was there! She kindly stood up for me. She said: "Look here, you sleemo! The commander just got us out of there! Show a bit of gratitude! He used his 'sneaky' and 'sly' ways to save our lives! Like it or not!" She is quite a woman! 

The mean Senator said something like; "Gratitude? This little fox of a clone doesn't deserve it! If his plan failed we would have all been dead."

At that moment, the Chancellor came in and told us to I quote "Get our asses onto the ship!". I'm starting to like my boss. 

Anyway, I now have a nickname.

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 13:

Great news! Everyone approves of my nickname! Say it fits my personality. Should I be offended?

I take it back! I hate my boss. _More_ paperwork! That's it! I want a Jedi! No one can be as bad as the Chancellor, right?

I take it back! Commander Skywalker is worse! Suicide missions are what he's sending us on! Why? Out of everyone, they could have sent? Why Anakin Skywalker? The kid has an obvious crush on Amidala who is a very nice woman. I feel bad for whatever poor soul will end up under his command when he is knighted(?).

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 14:

Target: CT-3224 'Loop'.

Crime: Caught eavesdropping on a secret meeting.

Current Status: Murdered.

Public Status: M.I.A.

Killer: CC-1010 'Fox'.

Signing off as CC-1010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the cliffhanger. I just really wanted to do that. Anyway, what do you think so far? Leave kudos and comments if you wish and may the Force be with you!
> 
> Starflight out!


	3. Week 3. Lost time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox goes through some stuff.

Day 15:

I noticed that I didn't speak in my holo-diary yesterday. A bit late now to speak that day, so I'll start here. I was having lunch with Thorn. He was discussing the group of Jedi younglings he had to watch. Personally, I hope I never have to see those little kids. Anyway, I got a call from the Chancellor himself to meet him at his office. Alone. Kinda creeped me out but I went anyway. It was a meeting with the Jedi Council and I was ordered to track someone down. Can't remember who. I remember that part of me wanted to not take on the assignment and say: 

"I recognise the council has made a decision. But given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it."

Saying that though would have gotten me decommissioned.

Well, one minute I was being told to kill someone, the next thing I knew, I woke up in my bed.

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 16:

MY BROTHER, CC-2224 ALSO KNOWN AS NOT KOTE BUT CODY NOW, IS A COMPLETE DI'KUTLA SHABUIR!!! The fucking hut'uun changed his name! Why? BECAUSE HIS FUCKING JEDI DOESN'T SPEAK MANDO'A. SON OF A BITCH! And he expects us to call him Cody? Next time he comes planet-side, I am making his Jedi learn Mando'a. Or, no, _Cody_ can teach it to him.

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 17:

I'm done keeping this to myself. If anyone finds this diary after my death, they need to know about my batchmates.

When is Bly going to tell his General that he likes her and when is he going to punch that overly cheerful tentacle head of a Jedi for hitting on her?

Kote needs to change his name back and also admit that he's gay for his general.

Wolffe is chill. His Jedi adopted the entire 104th and some youngling.

Ponds needs to think of a better story than 'I fell in a pond and had a frog in my mouth' before I expose the original embarrassing story to the entire GAR.

Oh, and a person who isn't my batchmate or even a clone, Quinlan Vos. The fucker has been chasing me all over Coruscant. Says my armour makes me look sexy and he calls me 'Foxy'. The shabuir won't leave me alone! Next time he turns up at my office I am arresting him for sexually assaulting me which he technically did by making my armour and then my undershirt fly off my body with the Force. 

Speak of the devil. Son of a bitch he's outside my door.

Day 18: 

I'm being called to the Chancellor's office again.

Signing off as Commander Fox

Day 19:

This is Thorn. If anyone finds this, Fox has been acting strange lately. Blank stare, never takes off helmet, voice with no emotion, that kind of stuff. He's a bit of a robot now, acting like a droid. He also disappeared yesterday and no one's seen him. CC-3974, what are you doing in my office? Fox, what is wrong with you? You haven't answered my question, CC-3974. I was clearing up a bit. CC-3974, I order you to get out of my office. Fox- Are you deaf, CC-3974? I ordered you to get out of my office! Sir, yes, sir...

Son of a- dammit CC-3974!

Signing off as CC-1010.

Day: 20

Target: Omira Toola

Occupation: Jedi Youngling

Offence: Stealing from the Chancellor's office.

Sentence: Death

Killer: CC-1010.

Son of a- CC-3974, CC-4477 and CC-5869, I order you to get out of my-

Something is definitely wrong with Fox. I think you're right, Stone. Do you think? Yesterday he called me by my number too and _ordered_ me out of his office. Straight up pulled the Marshal Commander on, Thorn! This isn't a joke, Thire! Don't beat yourself up about it Thorn. I was the one to knock him out. Now I know what being Fox is like. I have to deal with the two of you being di'kuts all the time.

Signing off as Commander Thorn, Commander Stone and Lieutenant Thire.

Day 21: 

I was released from the medbay today. Why the Haran was I even in there? And I have 0 memory from the last 2 days. Maybe I can ask Thorn to hack my diary to see if I signed off there.

Signing off as Commander Fox.


	4. Week 4. Paperwork and brothers are complete dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paperwork. And a load of angst.

Day 22: 

When I went into the office today and everyone was standing at attention every time walked pass them. The looked like statues until I was about 10 metres away and everyone had their helmets on. This is weird. I expect everyone to follow protocol but not in that way. 

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 23:

I FINALLY DID SOMETHING COOL WORTH MY TIME AS MARSHAL COMMANDER!! I rescued this Pantorran senator named Riyo Chuchi. She's adorable and super short! I killed her assassin after a half-hour chase. 

I finally do something cool and worth my time for once and my brothers are being dicks about it. Fucking assholes. 

Why is this stupid thing on?

I got kicked from the gc. Why though? I can't read any past messages. I'll just go to sleep. Fuck paperwork.

Signing off as Commander Fox

Day 24:

WHEN WILL THESE FUCKING SENATE MEETINGS EVER END!! THE ONLY STOPPING ME FROM DESERTING RIGHT NOW IS SENATOR CHUCHI AND THAT THAT IDIOT SHADOW JEDI WOULD KILL ME IF I DID.

*bleep*

Yes, my lord.

Signing off as CC-1010

Day 25:

No report.

Day 26:

No report.

Day 27:

How the fuck did I end up in my office with fucking blood on my armour? It clashes with the beautiful maroon paint. I'll check the security footage of last night but after I've finished ALL THIS FORCE DAMNED PAPERWORK!!

I just summoned the other CCs to my office. Hope this goes ok. Leaving this on.

_ **(Writing like this so you can properly imagine the scene and won't get the crappy Fox retelling of it)** _

*knock on the door*

*3 pairs of footsteps*

Fox: "Uhm, at ease? What the hell is going on within the Guard?"

Thire: "Uhm, sir?"

Fox: "Something's up. I expect the protocol to be followed but not this strictly! Thire, you know you don't have to call me "sir", right?"

*slap*

Fox: "Thorn, you son of a bitch! What was that for?"

Thorn: "Thank the Force. It really _is_ you!"

Fox: "What do you mean?"

Stone: "Well, you were the one to enforce proper protocol. Everyone except for me and Thorn is terrified of you. You'd snap at some new guys for not standing at attention whenever you passed them and you had 0 emotion in your voice and it was almost robotic."

Thorn: "Thire, you can relax now."

Fox: "I ruled with an iron fist? That doesn't sound like me."

Thire: "But what if mean Fox comes back?"

Fox: "What do you mean- hold on. Call coming through my helmet."

Stone: "You have that feature?"

Fox: *puts his helmet on* Yep!

*muffled speaking*

CC-1010: "Yes, my lord. You three! Get the hell out of my office!"

*one pair of running footsteps*

Thorn: *stiffly* Sir, yes, sir. 

*one pair of footsteps*

Stone: "Fox, listen-"

CC-1010: "Out or I'll have you demoted."

Stone: "Fox-"

CC-1010: " **OUT!!** "

*one pair of sprinting footsteps*

CC-1010: "That son of a- ugh. Why is this stupid thing on?"

Signing off as CC-1010

Day 28: 

Great! Everyone's scared of me! And by everyone, I mean even the toughest criminals in CP are scared of me. Apparently something me and 'Mean Fox' and Thire likes to call it, have a murder strut and the ability to make every outfit intimidating. I'm going to put a security camera in my room to see what the hell is going on. Thorn, Stone and Thire will be looking at the camera 24/7.

The camera got destroyed but we have footage of 'Mean Fox' coming into my office and saying: "Son of a- damned incapable CCs!" I mean, he doesn't even finish the sentence. That son of a bitch. Did I just insult myself? Nevermind.

Son of a bitch. MORE PAPERWORK!! What is so important that he can't do it himself? Tea parties with Dooku?

Signing off as Commander Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought having 'Mean Fox' say "Son of a-" and Commander Fox say "Son of a bitch." Would be a comical distinction between the 2. Did it work?


	5. No memory loss...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Hiiii, who has been commenting on all of my chapters! They requested a drunk Fox. Fox is usually buried in his (cough Palpatine's cough) paperwork, so he doesn't have time for getting drunk, but the other CCs do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to use scripting when there are multiple characters.

Day 29:

As usual, I'm buried in piles of paperwork that _isn't_ mine and I-

*door slamming open*

*flat and false singing of Quinlan Vos, Thorn, Thire, and Stone*

What if we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine

Nothing could keep us apart

You'd be the one I was meant to find

It's up to you, and it's up to me

No one can say what we get to be

So why don't we rewrite the stars?

Maybe the world could be ours

Tonight

  
Fox: Quinlan Vos! Get the fuck out of my office! 

Quinlan: But you _luuuve_ me, Foxy!

Fox: No, I do not!

Quinlan: My heart! Stone! My heart has broken can you feel it?!

Stone: Fox, you broke the General's heart!

Thire: *hic* he shall be court-martialled.

Fox: **Son of bitch. Get OOOOUUUUUT!!!**

Thire and Thorn: HOW DO WE REEEEWRITE THE STARS???

Quinlan: SEXY FOXY HAS BROKEN MY HEART!!!

Thire: I'm *hic* the sexiest!

Stone: BULLSHAT!!!

*4 stun blasts are being fired followed by 4 thumps*

Fox: And that is why you should always wear armour.

Commander Fox to Gamma squadron. I have 2 drunk commanders, one drunk shadow Jedi and one drunk lieutenant in my office. I would remove them myself but I have paperwork so I need you 5 to do it. Be at my office in 10 minutes. It smells like tequila here.

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 30:

Some suspicious activity going on. I got a full night's sleep last night. Something's not right. Call me crazy but normally I don't get 6 hours of sleep. _Talking_ to a holodiary. Fuck, I'm lonely.

Quinlan 'Shithead' Vos decided to pay me another visit. Something along the lines of "I hope we kissed drunk." and "no regrets." Fucker's dead next time I see him anyway. 

Day 31: 

No memory loss. No waking up with blood on my armour. No anything bad. Except for paperwork but that's normal. Oh, joy. Patrol. For the computer, that was sarcasm. Better than paperwork though amirite?

**(Eyy scripting time!)**

Fox: With all due respect, _Commander_ Skywalker. This is war! Not some stupid party where you go and stare with your mouth open at your stupid celebrity crush!

Skywalker: What do you mean by celebrity crush?

Fox: I've seen the way you look at Senator Amidala! As a Jedi, you should know that everyone is off limits! 

Skywalker: I know that! I don't need to be treated like a kid!

Fox: I order you to stay away from Senator Padme Amidala. She is clearly distracting you from the battle and _**THIS WAS A KRIFFING PRISON BREAK!!**_

Skywalker's mind: One (1) fear.

Fox: If you let your emotions take over your judgement, you will lose every single battle when you get promoted to General and get your own battalion! Or you can save a bunch of my brothers' necks and not get promoted at all. So, for your own safety, I **order** you to stay away from anyone outside the Army that could lead to emotional attachment. That _includes_ Padme Amidala.

Skywalker: Hey! I'm a Jedi! You can't order me around!

Fox: I'm sorry. Are you a _Marshal_ Commander or just a Commander.

Skywalker: Just a commander...

Fox: Then I outrank you. Now do what all good soldiers do.

Skywalker: Which is...? 

Fox: Shut up and follow orders.

Skywalker: But I-

Fox: _**GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I FETCH KENOBI AND TELL HIM ABOUT YOUR LITTLE CRUSH!!!**_

Skywalker: *intimidated* Sir, yes, sir.

Fox: Fucking Jedi.

Skywalker: *in the distance* I HEARD THAT!

Jedi. Fucking Jedi. Are worse than paperwork.

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 32: 

Jedi are worse. No idea how to lead an army, treat my brothers by their CT numbers. This Jedi I met today was worse than the senators and that's saying something! He's the same species as Dex though and Dex is one of the nicest people I know! Fuck the Jedi!

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 33: 

Fuck all Jedi except Yoda. Yoda's chill. He may be a shrivelled and old green bean, but he has a good sense of humour and Thire told me he was very kind. Still, I'm never getting a general. I like being in charge. Except being charge means filing all paperwork. Shit. Haven't done it yet. 

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 34:

This week has been weird. It's only my fifth week in the Guard but I know how it goes. I wake up with blood on my armour and no memory of the last 6 hours every couple of days. I can remember every single detail of this week. Down to the secret glimpses Anakin Skywalker takes at Amidala's window. I remembered everything. The blood on my armour was my own this time after I was shot in the leg. I have gotten 6 hours of sleep every single night. And I've been doing my own paperwork. There's some weird shit going on and knowing me, I don't get good days. Except for when we go on patrol to 79's. They give us a free drink, we bail them out of jail.

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 35:

Never again am I going on a mission with Thorn. "Get help" is even worse than "Chase the puppy". Good news: 'Mean Fox' hasn't appeared yet.

Shit! I jinxed it! I knew this was too good to be true- wait a minute. Ketchup? Son of a BITCH!!! THIRE, YOU DEAD ASS MOTHER FUCKER!!! 

Son of a- friggin ketchup? 

Signing off as CC-1010. 

Sike! You sons of bitches fell for it!! See this holopad? Your faces are hilarious! Oh, you're all on prison duty. But still. No memory loss...?

Signing off as Commander Fox.


	6. Week 6: The brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers are dicks and so is pretty much anyone else in Fox's life at the moment.

Day 36: 

Fox: PONDS, NO!!!

Ponds: You keep a holo-diary?

Fox: No...

Ponds: Yes, you do!!

Fox: You have your hobbies!

Ponds: I'm not a sadistic fucker who talks to something that can't even speak back!

Fox: You want me to tell Bly about the 'frog incident'?

Ponds: You wouldn't dare.

Fox: I'm sorry? You were muttering something.

Ponds: Forget it. Nice view.

Fox: They had a spare broom closet and gave it to me.

Ponds: You're such a killjoy.

Fox: Love you too, vod.

(door opens)

Fox: THIRE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE-

Thire: COMMANDER FOX IS INTO CLONE-CEST!!

Multiple clones: Wait, seriously? No way! Who's the unlucky vod?

Fox: (at the top of his voice + murder stare) ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE FUCK BACK TO WORK!!

-silence-

Fox: I take it back. I am surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy and you're the worst brother ever. 

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day: 37

Woohoo! 40 days in the Guard. Long story short, it sucks ass. Paperwork, patrol, discrimination, and gigantic dicks that call themselves my brothers. Otherwise, life's good. Some senators are nice to us clones. But very few of them. Oh, Chancellor Palpatine is a senile old fucker who's trying to fuck Skywalker. Which, to be fair, I'd be perfectly fine with.

Yes, my lord.

Signing off as CC-1010.

Day 38:

Eyyy. Kote's taking me out to 79's today. Looking forward to it. Kote's one of those kinds of men who can convince anyone to have a drink with them. 

I was wrong. Kote insisted on being called fucking _Cody_. The hell is that? What kind of a name is Cody? Kote means glory and that's all he ever wanted as a cadet but now his being a lil bitch. 

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 39: 

Dar to Kote who has to keep up with Skywalker's shit all day. According to Bly, Skywalker's been eating bugs. It sounds gross. Force, I'm glad I don't have a Jedi. 

Bly made the mistake of telling me about his General. Said Jedi General is a Twi'lek. RIP CC-5052 'Bly'. Good luck keeping your pants on!

I SWEAR IF THOSE OVERLY CHEERFUL JEDI COME INTO MY OFFICE ONE MORE TIME ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL THEM COMPLETELY IGNORING THE FACT THAT I WILL BE DECOMMISSIONED!! Chances are that I won't be seeing as I still have 'Mean Fox'. Trapped inside of me. He hasn't shown up in a week or so. Weird. Better not jinx it.

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 40:

Fuck! I jinxed it alright. Woke up with blood on my armour and a fucking lightsaber on my desk! A lightsaber! What am I supposed to do with it? Hand to the Jedi Council?

"Hey, General Windu. I found this lightsaber on my desk, is it yours?" I probably killed whoever's sabre it was. I'd better keep it in my safe. Who knows, maybe I'm Force-Sensitive and will get more.

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 41: 

Today I was supposed to meet my batchmates at 79's, but the Chancellor requested to be escorted to A FUCKING CAFE IN THE FUCKING FORCE-DAMNED SENATE BUILDING!!! I MISSED FUCKING BATCH DAY AND COULD ONLY SPEND ABOUT 3 HOURS WITH WOLFFE, BLY, KOTE, PONDS AND HONOURARY SHEB, KEELI INSTEAD OF 8.

FUCK THE CHANCELLOR!

FUCK THE SENATE!

FUCK THIS STUPID WAR!

I know that wars usually last years and years but I AM QUITE HAPPY WITH IT ENDING AFTER ONLY 40 DAYS!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

(*in the distance* Fox you OK?)

IM FINE, THORN. GET YOUR ASS BACK TO WORK!!

(*in the distance* Sir, yes, sir!)

That son of a bitch!

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 42:

Guess what. I got some sleep last night. Only to wake up with _two_ lightsabers next to my bed and even more blood on my armour than last time. Tell Thorn or not tell Thorn. That is the question. Nah. He still owes me after we did 'get help' during a mission. I hate it, it's humiliating.

Signing off as Commander Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 3 weeks behind schedule but hopefully 2 chapters on Saturday! May the Force be with you. Starflight out.
> 
> You win a cookie if you spot the references.


	7. Week 7: Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mean Fox commits a crime. Fox gets caught. The first day is him raging super hard.

Day 43: 

*crashing sounds*

SON *CRASH* OF *CRASH* A *CRASH* BITCH!! 

The Chancellor wants me to attend this stupid dinner party and leave Thire in charge. Thire? Of all people, why Thire? He's a fucking Lieutenant! And Thorn or maybe even Stone would be better for the job! Why the Haran would he- yes my lord.

Signing off as CC-1010.

Day 44: 

This time it wasn't a lightsaber, but an entire arm. Joy to the world, I'm going to literally throw whoever is making me do these things off the top of the Senate Building, which actually isn't that high. But it would be a dramatic effect. 

Signing off as Commander Fox

Day 45: 

Kote introduced me to his adopted son, CT-7567 'Rex'. Huge ego. Rex is Latin for king. He thought that because Latin is a dead language, no one would see it. You tried, kid. You tried.

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 46:

Guess what happened this time. I got given a load of paperwork from the Chancellor and guess what is it. A document to delete any security camera footage. Normally, I'd say "Do it the fuck yourself!" but as this is the Chancellor, I sucked it up and did it. But before I handed it back in, I told Thire to-

*knock knock knock*

Senate Guard open up!

Shit. 

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 47:

No report

Day 48: 

No report 

Day 49: 

Son of a- I need to somehow destroy this thing.

For the last entry, yippie-kay-yee motherf-

*crash*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I currently have no inspiration for the 3 missing chapters (excluding this one), so next week will be Week 11 because Fox needs a new holo-diary and we need to know how he got out. Anyway.
> 
> May the Force be with you!
> 
> Starflight out! (go read my latest work, it's a Skulduggery Pleasant fic a friend of mine wrote cuz I'm not crazy enough to write the shit they do.)


	8. Week 20: I'm back baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox finally gets a new holo diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. Honestly, I kinda forgot about this book.

Day 133:

I finally got my hands on a new holo diary! In the 13 week gap between now and last entry, here's what happened:

\- The Senate Guard arrested me for something that Blink did. 

\- I had a 3 week blackout due to the return of 'Mean Fox' and everyone is terrified of me. 

\- Found the remains of my old diary with the last entry being; "Yippie kay-yee motherf- crash"

\- Amidala is officially the hottest Senator. Won the competition 3 times in a row.

\- And Quinlan Vos is officially in love with me.

That's what happened in 13 weeks. Oh, I still have paperwork and Kenobi started dating Kote.

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 134:

I've gotten used to this hell-hole they call the 'Heart of the Republic'. Senators are still pretty shitty, the Chancellor's a Sith lord or whatever Rex calls him. At least that's what he looks like. The Jedi are still- yes, sir! Gotta go for a prison break. 

Signing off as Commander Fox

Day 137:

Thorn go

t a new Captain yesterday. His name is Winchester and he's obsessed with this show called 'Unnatural'. He keeps saying I should watch it but I don't actually have the time. I have paperwork, babysitting, writing and criminals to catch. The worst part is that Thorn agrees. Good news though. I witnessed Jedi Secura punch Kit Fisto in the face. What a sight to behold. But then I forgot that Vos is her former master and when the two were talking, Vos spotted me and I had to run. That son of a bitch.

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 138:

Mean Fox made an appearance today. According to the cameras, he yelled at Thire for not standing at attention. I feel really bad for that poor son of a bitch. I like Thire even though he's a baby most of the time. Then again most of the time he's being harassed by my other self so I don't blame him. I should really get a grip on other me. Welp, it's 79's today. 

Signing off as Commander Fox.

Day 139:

Son of a- why did this idiot buy a new holo diary. Of course, it's blast protected. I'll have to report this once the Chancellor gets back. Now, where are- aha! The remains of the old one. I should hack into this.

Signing off as CC-1010

Day 140:

MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!! I officially hate my life. The remains of my old diary are missing and I was nearly arrested for treason. I wiggled out of it though by acting like 'Mean Fox'. I cannot believe I actually call him that. I need Thorn to hack the cameras for me.

Signing off as Commander Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again apologies for the wait. I blame school and homework and the fact I can't get my shit together and find the motivation to do the homework. Anyway,
> 
> May the Force be with you
> 
> Starflight out!


End file.
